


工作狂

by Buptist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 罗渽民真是工作狂。朴志晟甩下手机在床上打一个滚儿，一边恶狠狠地想。
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 2





	工作狂

**Author's Note:**

> 补一下档吧

罗渽民真是工作狂。朴志晟甩下手机在床上打一个滚儿，一边恶狠狠地想。

被他抱怨的人正在厨房做饭，心情很好地哼一首歌，朴志晟没听过。这个公寓里面没有围裙，且眼熟手熟的罗渽民也不需要一身围裙，他把衣袖挽到手肘，腕上还有一根银链子。

当然其实罗渽民的工作情况朴志晟也不怎么熟悉，只大概知道是做设计那一块的，忙的时候疯狂加班，有时朴志晟看罗渽民十一点还在分享部门聚餐，手边是一杯不变的8shot的咖啡；而闲的时候也可以每天上班打卡，准时准点下班回家，一周休足两天，调休的话甚至可以有整整五天都住在朴志晟这里。

当然从某种程度上说朴志晟也是他的老板之一，他们是在社交软件上认识的。朴志晟一个人在首尔读艺高，父母常年在外，陪伴也许缺席，物质上从不亏待，于是他一个人在学校附近租了套小公寓。而在第一百零一次面对自己煎糊的蛋后，朴志晟也对自己的家务能力基本绝望，他上课时候还好，可以去吃学校食堂，但是双休天天吃外卖自己也许会疯掉，朴志晟从同学那里得知了一套高中生和社会人平等交易的规则，在社交网络上寻找起了自己的对象。

——也并不是什么不正经的情色交易，适合有钱有闲又想获得陪伴感的高中生，只需要给钱就可以换得一枚社畜对你任劳任怨啦！朴志晟嘴上不承认自己是对陪伴感感到心动，实际上心里明白那个看完电视后不敢一个人关灯睡的是谁。

然后他就被罗渽民联系上了，第一眼看到罗渽民的时候朴志晟觉得他怎么也不至于沦落到出来赚外快的地步，毕竟那张脸实在是好看得有点过头，感觉就算是出去卖保险都能财源广进的类型，朴志晟在艺高也算见识了一下各类小帅哥模子，还是觉得他真的长得挺好的。

只是不知道他不干了自己要再联系其他人吗？朴志晟想。

不过罗渽民并没有像他想象那样轻易不干，反而在所有空闲时候都愿意造访他的小公寓，帮他把房间打扫干净，衣服分门别类，机洗的机洗、干洗的送店——手洗的朴志晟也不好意思交给他。而且罗渽民还给他做饭，一日两餐，早餐被双双睡过，每天的正餐却都是新鲜菜式，还很好吃，朴志晟简直怀疑自己是花钱请了一个帅哥钟点工。

但钟点工到点后掉头就走，罗渽民却愿意陪他打游戏到大半夜，因为太晚了不方便再回去，朴志晟的公寓从此有了罗渽民的生活痕迹。

当然，当然，朴志晟知道他们两个人的关系就是这样，一个人付出钱，另一个人把自己的陪伴按斤称出来给他，但是罗渽民实在太无懈可击了，他把所有事情后处理得太好了，朴志晟跟他持续关系后体重稳定增长中。明明从事着那么朝五晚九的工作，他却从来没从罗渽民的脸上看见那些诸如不耐啊疲惫啊之类的神色，反而那张漂亮脸蛋上永远会凝固着一抹笑容，十全十美、不出差错，还一直有无穷无尽精力，充足快乐地投入到那些家务活里面，步调好像他哼得歌那样轻松愉快。

——综上所述，如果罗渽民不是疯狂科学家研发出来的万能机器人，那他只能是一个工作狂。朴志晟一边想，一边被罗渽民叫出去洗手吃饭。他咬着筷子打量罗渽民，问：“哥最近工作忙吗？”

“最近还好吧。”罗渽民笑了一下，“不过听说有新单子在谈，也许下周就没办法过来了。”

“哦。”朴志晟点点头。

吃完饭后朴志晟给他结账，为了应付罗渽民他会在家里放一点现金，工资是日结，罗渽民接过纸币看也没看就放进钱夹里了。

“哥不点一下吗？”朴志晟看不过眼，问他。

“没关系啊。”罗渽民捏一捏朴志晟的脸，但只捏了一下很快就放手，眨了眨眼睛。“因为志晟可爱又懂事的，我相信志晟嘛。”

他的态度好无懈可击，朴志晟觉得自己被摸过的脸开始发烫，这种介乎礼貌和喜爱边界上的亲昵令他有点羞赧，一边又觉得自己是不是有点太敏感了。

罗渽民第二天还要上班，于是晚上趁公交还没停运赶回去了，电梯门合上前冲着朴志晟挥挥手，笑眼弯弯的样子像什么男明星。

其实这周朴志晟的伙食问题不难解决，恰逢同学生日，他周六一天都在外边吃饭。朴志晟公寓租的地段好，吃完饭出来离他家也没几站路，他们那天吃得有些多了，四个男孩点了十来盘肥牛肥羊，干脆就说走路消消食。

正是半大孩子的年纪，路上遇见玩滑板的又起了心思，甩一个眼色就在街道上放肆狂奔。火锅店里好热，出来时候外面已经吹起了秋季的冷风，朴志晟跑了一会儿压着胃，觉得自己下一秒就要在大马路上大吐特吐了。

不过吐还是没吐的，只是积食和运动让人有点不舒服，撒过欢后又出一身热汗，他们干脆都把外套脱掉只穿单薄的短袖T恤了。

朴志晟只当自己有练舞练出来肌肉，没想到高中生也会拜倒在深秋的夜风下，睡到第二天上午起来喝水时觉得头昏脑涨，找到体温计一查37.5℃。

他给自己点了一份外卖，找了半天没找到药，但他对自己家里实在不熟悉，只好拿起手机给罗渽民发消息：哥，你知道我家的退烧药放在哪里了吗？

罗渽民消息回得很快，朴志晟怀疑他这个双休都在加班：我上次看那些退烧药都要过期了就扔了，你不舒服吗？

朴志晟：嗯，有一点发烧。

罗渽民：严重吗？

朴志晟：还好吧，37.5，不吃药应该也能捱过去。

门铃响了，朴志晟订的外卖到了，他去签收了一个外卖，回头就没有看见罗渽民回复他了。

外卖的菜品重油重味，朴志晟正在病中，吃这些东西只觉得油腻，勉强尝了两口就把碗筷丢下，浑身没力气地躺在沙发上看电视。发烧好像教他的五感也更加迟钝了一点，电视机里面声音乱糟糟的，朴志晟一点没听进去，门铃也响了好久才注意到。

因为浑身乏力朴志晟连鞋都懒得穿，干脆光着脚去开门，结果看见门口站着一个拎着药的罗渽民。罗渽民把视线落在了他赤裸踏在地面的脚趾头上，不赞成地皱了皱眉，声音从围巾里面传出来有点模糊的低音：“怎么不穿鞋？”

朴志晟愣在原地，只来得及回一句：“哥怎么来了？”

罗渽民把他赶回沙发，自己在玄关换鞋脱外套，弄完了才轻描淡写回复他：“你家里没药了，我给你送一点过来。”

朴志晟跟他并肩坐着，也不知道罗渽民到底从哪里赶过来的，穿着的灰色高领毛衣上面还有一点烟味，朴志晟好险要打一个喷嚏。

罗渽民帮他烧了热水，阅读说明书指导他吃药，还一直监督他去睡觉。

不知道是不是所有退烧药里都天然带一点助眠作用，朴志晟在罗渽民的照顾下躺在床上，隐约也有了一点困意。罗渽民的手比他体温低一些，没有买医用酒精给他物理降温，但是翻出来一床薄毯让朴志晟好好盖着。

这一切都让朴志晟昏昏欲睡，可是看见罗渽民的脸又始终拔持不掉自己心里那根小刺，扎在他的肉里，好小一点，不能多想，一按就难受。

于是朴志晟借助那点睡意做挡箭牌，躲在后面拉住罗渽民放在他额头上的手，开口时候喉咙干涸吓了自己一跳但还是有一点高中生不屈不挠的心：“哥是不是只是因为钱才对我这样？”

“什么？”罗渽民问。

朴志晟心里已经开始慌张，他的勇气是被戳了窟窿的气球，马上就要只剩下一个空荡荡的壳子了，于是声音自然也小，罗渽民不得不凑近了仔细听他在说什么。

“给我做饭，陪我打游戏，夸我可爱，还说……喜欢我，哥是不是只是因为这个是工作——才会这么做呢？”

他说完这些又觉得自己好不争气，咬牙时候眼睛酸涩好像要掉眼泪了，更不想被罗渽民看见自己狼狈样子，匆匆就要甩开罗渽民的手躲进被子里。

罗渽民轻而易举抓住了他，顺便把虽然一米八但是被病魔打击得焉头焉脑的朴志晟按在床上不许他躲进被子里。这时候罗渽民的声音就不是那么十全十美的温柔礼貌了，甚至还有点反客为主的命令意味：“不许躲。”

他捏了捏朴志晟烧上加烧的脸：“也不许哭，我为什么会不喜欢你还天天过来，你给的那点钱还不够我油钱呢。”

朴志晟被他突然放肆的语气吓到，泪水在眼眶打着转，最后憋出来一个哭嗝，还是落了一些在罗渽民的手背上。

罗渽民被他的反应逗笑，又凑近过来亲了亲朴志晟的眼睛，然后管杀不管埋地立刻起身离开房间，还贴心为他关上了门，任由朴志晟在震惊和欣喜中原地当机。

朴志晟本来想出去看看的，结果罗渽民一条讯息直接发到了他的手机上：睡吧，别想些有的没的了。

于是朴志晟也不敢乱动，在床上盯着天花板发了一会儿呆，最终还是迷迷糊糊睡过去了。

醒来的时候罗渽民已经走了，餐桌上留了他写的便签，大意是公司项目还没完自己要赶回去，这段时间就不来了，最后叮嘱朴志晟好好休息多穿衣服小心感冒，他还煮了粥在厨房保着温。便签最尾的落款除掉名字还画了个小爱心，朴志晟没忍住将那爱心看了又看，傻乎乎笑出声来。

罗渽民在公司开会，差不多已经到项目尾声，只剩家具进场，他们为了这笔大单子忙前忙后一个多月，终于看到了胜利的曙光，整个部门都松了一口气。

口袋里面的手机震动不断，想也知道无非是朴志晟在问什么时候可以继续去他那边，本来就是简单的会，没讲两句就说要散了，临到终头负责人才想起来问一句：“还有什么问题吗？”

罗渽民举起了手，挺直腰板端端正正坐好，说话时候扬起笑脸叫连轴转月余的社畜集中营都要为他春暖花开两秒：“老师，项目结束后我想休个假。”

朴志晟一月有余没见过罗渽民了，虽然知道他是忙于工作，但实在是太久了，本来那颗爱心里面透露出来的东西也要叫日子消磨得差不多了。他越琢磨越觉得罗渽民透露出来的信息实在不够支撑自己对于这段关系充满信心，只好每天握着手机给人发消息试探，罗渽民倒都是会回，语气也亲密了很多，每句话尾甚至还带一个可爱的小表情。

朴志晟：那哥什么时候忙完呢？

罗渽民：(◍'౪`◍)

接着朴志晟就听见了门铃的响声，他前去开门，被罗渽民扑了满怀。

罗渽民情绪高涨，眼睛也亮闪闪，贴着朴志晟的脸大声补充他一个月前没有说明白的告白：“我当然是真的喜欢志晟，而不是为了工作啊！”


End file.
